


After glow

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Addendum [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin





	After glow

Rin x reader: Warm Afterglow 

 

~~~~

He comes in better strides, groaning as your finger tips grip that chlorine stained skin of his. He hates it, how weak you make him. How you take advantage of his being with so little effort. It's hell in itself but it isn't entirely unpleasant. There's a thin line between pleasure and pain, sin and virtue, and he dabbles just finely in the middle of it.

"Matsuoka." you cry out. He's not finish with you though. His teeth as cold as ice against your flushed skin. His hands doing nothing to relieve that burning feeling in the pit of your stomach. He's a monster. A gentle lover basking in the warm afterglow, of the act that just brought you two together. 

"Rin." he corrects, bruising your lovely creamy skin in the process."We're dating now call me Rin." you limbs are nothing more than tangled in ehat was nothing but a quick over zealous frenzy.

But you couldn't help but wished that it lasted longer. 


End file.
